A Thousand Miles
by real love
Summary: Renesmee / Nessie x Jacob / Jake .Bella becomes pregnant with Nessie;the wolves fight the Cullens until they leave.Nessie shows up in Forks on impulse;she sees the wolves for the first time,finds a life she never knew she lost,never knew she could have
1. The World Stops Spinning

**A/N: This is a love story about Nessie and Jake. I'm hoping this will become the type of story that makes you laugh, cry, smile, and scream in frustration. this is my first FANfic, and hopefully, one of my best. Hope you like it! **

**I do not own anything here. none of the characters are mine. Stephenie Meyer created them, and forever, they will be hers. **

**Though the characters are Stephenie Meyer's, the story was inspired by "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Which is why, this song is Nessie's favorite. **

**I'd like to have a different song for each chapter; i'll update when i can. BUT, if anyone reviews, then i'll know if is should write faster, and keep up to date for the sake of any fans i might (doubtful) get. so, feel free to review.**

**Just a tip: since i'm hoping to have a different song for each chapter, try listening to the song while you read, or before you read, or something like that. **

**Hope you like it!**

**A Thousand Miles**

chapter 1: the earth stops spinning

"A Thousand Miles" by vanessa carlton

"Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd

And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder....

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight

It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories

'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder....

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight

And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't....

Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd

And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder....

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you...

If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight"

As I walked out of the bus, onto the platform of the station, lugging my only baggage, - a carry-on tote - my earphones in my ear, my mp3 that my dad got me for my first christmas, playing away, i hummed "A Thousand Miles" and tuned the world out as i imagined myself on my way... to somewhere. walking a thousand miles, to somewhere. anywhere but where i came from.  
I wondered what my family was doing right now. alice was probably out buying clothes, or planning a party, or designing a random outfit for my mom that she would never wear. jazz and em were probably watching some game, and making random bets. mom was probably in bed with dad. rosalie was most likely with alice, or with em. carlisle at the hospital; esme at home, taking care of something lovingly. ugh, it was just too perfect, and then just strange.  
why the hell am i here? was all i could think. oh, yeah, because i felt like randomly heading to the town my parents first hooked up in. right.  
and, obviously, because they couldn't know about my powers. my new powers. since carlisle had gotten all cozy with the volturri, nothing was a secret anymore. if my family discovered anything, then the volturri knew, instantaneously. and if the volturri knew this? i was in deep shit.  
so, i answered myself, that's why the hell i'm here. to escape being used as a tool, a weapon, for the fun of world dominance.  
walking up to some ugly highschool, i came into the office - at this early in the morning, i'm surprised that they're open - , and just ignored everything the damn lady said. to hell with her.  
she kept looking at my clothes. ok, yeah, i'm sorry i look like Miley Cyrus in "the Last Song" (A/N: that movie was so amazing! i cried the entire time), but hon, that's just my style.  
and, unlike Ronnie (the character Miley plays in the movie), i am not a vegetarian (vampire), though my family is.  
speeking of which, i was thirsty. hmmm... where could you find a nice bar around here? strip clubs were the best place to find old drunk guys, but i doubted a town like this would have any. waltzing out of the office and school as soon as the annoying lady had enrolled me, i strolled around the town, looking for a bite to eat. settling for a dinner that had only two workers and a group of four customers, i walked in the back door of the diner.  
not even bothering to keep silent, i grabbed the fat cook from behind and dragged him at the speed of light outside. he didn't even have time to scream.  
sinking my teeth into his neck, i drank greedily. it's a good thing i'm not venomess. also a good thing that through my new powers - ok, that just sounds idiotic, lets just call them 'abilities' - i pulled the talent of being able to heal a person by simply placing my hand on the wound. so, after i had had my fill, i healed the man, forced his brain to forget everything that had just occured, and shoved him back inside, in the bathroom - so the other worker wouldn't get suspicious.  
i turned around, through the back door, and wiped the blood off my mouth with the back of my hand. then i saw them. they were a bunch of over-sized, native-american looking, teenage boys. shit. so those were the wolves.  
raising my hands, i said loudly, "listen, i know you guys realize what i am, but by your law, you can't kill me."  
a few of the boys had already phased, but the few left just glared at me. finally one said "how so?" all but shaking to pieces, he was so out of control.  
"i'm half human. listen, you can hear my heart. and i bleed, just llike you." at that, i sliced my nail across my arm, opening a few capillaries.  
the guys gasped, and i one who seemed incharge, said simply, "let's discuss this with the elders." and they led me away, their eyes never leaving

me, always ready to pounce on me when need be.

when we got to an old home, a gravely voice called us in, and as i saw the man whose voice it was, and the boys with him, i

nearly gasped outloud.

and then, i saw the one who resembled the old man the most. time stopped. the earth stopped spinning. his eyes locked with

mine, and something huge happened. i didn't know this stranger, but he was mine. forever, i could already tell, i would love him.

so fiercely i loved him already. i nearly fell over at the force of the attachment i felt towards him.

so caught up in this boy, i didn't even notice the way everybody there was looking at me and this boy. i didn't even see the

grimaces the leader had, or the i'm-gonna-kill-this-chick looks i was getting from everyone else.

so, even though i'm a vampire, i wasn't even remotely prepared for all of the wolves to hit me at once, all of them attacking

ferociously.

**A/N: soooo... wadoya think? yeah, yeah, its really short... sorry, its 1:30 in the morning, and i'm freaking exhausted, and at the moment, this is as good as it gets. :P**

**you know the drill, R&R, don't hate me for writing something so terrible, blah blah blah...**

**hey, maybe i'll use that song in the next chapter... yeah! i 3 that song! and tik tok... and halo, i gotta feelin, sweet dreams, poker face, sober, hot, and all those awesome songs. oh, and if you have a song you want on here, just let me know... i'll probably find a way to get it in there.**

**read on**

**~riley**

**PS just thought i'd put the whole "read on" thingy there... you know how on fang's blog (maximum ride series), he always writes, "fly on - fang?" well, yeah. dorky, isn't it.**


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: Blah blah blah... Stephenie Meyer owns this, not me, yada yada yada - you already knew that.**

**ok, so Nessie and Jake imprinted... well, it was in breaking dawn, but i think it would be better for them to imprint when they're older, don't you think? **

**whatevs. at least it will make more sense than the other option as the story rolls out... enjoy!**

Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose

Laying there on the floor, still stunned from the boy's beautiful eyes, i came back to reality a milisecond to late. The boys were already replaced by wolves, and i was still staring blankly in front of me. Oops.

I snapped up, faster than the wolves. i mean, yeah, they're designed to be as fast as a vampire, faster, blah blah blah... that's great, but i'm only _half_ vampire, and somehow, that makes me faster. don't ask me, i don't have a clue how.

instantly, i whipped out my physical shield - it looked like a giant hamster-ball-thingy that was surrounding me - and laughed out loud as the snarling mutts slammed into the barrier repeatedly.

the boy that i loved (already. once again, i haven't a clue how) was grabbing them off the barrier, though. he was throwing them aside, not caring how they landed. when a few wolves on the floor recovered - which took all of 2 seconds - they launched themselves at the boy this time, and i screamed, throwing my barrier aside.

i snarled my loudest and growled so loud, it scared the old man still sitting here shitless. poor guy.

the wolves barely took notice, they were already all over me, and i could feel my skin tearing, i could feel the blood poring down my skin, even as i caused severe damage to everyone of them.

then, before any of the wolves could come back up for more, i put a trance on them

they instantly stopped and shrank back to their human forms. i laughed outloud at their nudity and let go of their minds. they continued to stare at me blankly and i merely laughed harder.

then i realized my boy was still inside his little bubble. mentally popping it, the barrier was broken, and he looked around himself before gazing at me in awe, or something.

the one who had seemed to be the leader before then stood up, ran into a room, and passed out sweats and jeans for everyone. guess they had a big supply.

"was that _really_ necessary?" i asked, annoyed. i ran my hand through my hair, and then winced as i felt the pull of skin on my forehead. placing my hand on the cut, i healed it, then moved on to my other cuts. at this, the wolves once again stared at me.

sighing, i fell into a chair, and mentally wished for a glass of water to appear in my hand. i almost wished for blood, but i thought it would be a bad idea. as it appeared in my hand, the boys continued their stares.

"ok, let me just answer your questions, since you don't seem to have the ability to ask them." i let their thoughts come flooding into my head, and answered the first remotely coherent one. _how is it possible that she can have more than one extra... talent? _then, the boy said it out loud. turning to the boy whose thought it was - one who seemed the youngest - , i answered, "that i don't know. although, i think its because, when i was born, i could put my thoughts in anybody's head when i put my hand on their skin. so, eventually, i started to recieve their thoughts when i did, and slowly, i captured other things about them. i could take someones appearance, well, more like copy their appearance. i started to copy random talents or preferences from people. and then, i just was able to copy the extra abilities some vampires have. and... yeah, it just kinda happened. sorta like how i used to grow 4 inches a day. i just grew in a lotta ways i guess."

i recieved a lot of _she's to dangerous_, _we can't trust her_, _always knew she was bad_. thoughts. but two stuck out. it was the voice of the boy in charge, _this is not good. now that jacob and that monster are imprinted, it will be near impossible to destroy her. it would kill jake._ and my boy, who thought, _why does she look so much like Bella and Edward?_ at that, i froze where i was, and everyone seemed to notice, but my eyes were only on my boy, trying to recover from my mother's memories that i had seen how he knew my mom and dad.

shit. that's not good. "you _loved_ my _Bella?_ why the hell would _anyone_ like her?!" i screamed out loud. not even caring how everyone's eyes got huge.

"not any more, he doesn't. he loves ---" i flicked my finger, and a zipper replaced his lips, muffling whatever he had wanted to say. it was an illusion, but it was still funny.

while everyone else stared at him incrediously, i simply looked at my boy.

"how do you know her? do you know her bastard husband?" he asked. '

Just as he said that, out of nowhere, one of the wolves jumped up and phased. "Paul!" one of the group yelled, and then my boy and i were surrounded by wolves, all trying to keep Paul from killing me. i thought a minute, then, just as i alwways do, i acted on impulse.

"come with me." i said. and ran out the door, with jake at my heals. the leader nodded his head, letting us know we should get far enough away so they could calm him down. i saw a beach in the distance. i started walking and he caught up. for a while, we just walked in silence. the i noticed someting strange about his mood; he wasn't pissed as much about paul at the moment. i could hear his thoughts. they were about me, and only me. how beautiful i was. how lonely i seemed. how my eyebrows pulled up in the middle, giving my eyes a such a sad look, it hurt him to see it. he wanted to take the tip of his thumb, and smooth away the worry there. erase whatever pain i was in. he wanted to know who the hell could have caused me that worry. if only he knew...

walking to the cliff edge, the boy grabbed me around my forearm, and kept me from going further. i gave him a questioning look.

"Bella once dove off the cliff right here, and she almost ---"

"drowned."i finished for him. i had seen it before in my mom's head, and now, seeing it through this boy's it felt completely different. i could feel how much he loved her, well, _had_ loved her. there was a mood to it that showed how much he cared. and yet, now, though the old feeling of truely being in love with her was still there, there was another wave of a mood, that showed how he just didn't anymore. he was focused on someone else. 3 guesses who.

i felt - strangely - beyond perfectly comfortable. i felt like i belonged with this boy. this boy whose name i didn't even know. yet i knew everything about him. i knew he could be cocky, annoying; yet overprotective and possesive. all of these in a good way, somehow. he would do anything for those he loved. he had almost been killed multiple times when he had. he never let on _nearly_ as much as what he was feeling; never showed how much he was really hurting, unless he felt he could trust the one person he was showing it to with all his life. which is probably why, at the time, he showed my mom what he was feeling. he was very close to his father, his mother was dead. his sister had imprinted with the one named paul, and though paul wasn't his best friend, it still bothered him. he was loyal, to all of his friends. his best friends, quil and embry, had both joined him in being a wolf, and he was pleased and upset about it. he had a warm personallity; could easilly make you crack a smile just by looking at him. he was perfect for me.

i turned to him then, put my hand on his chest, where his heart was. he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close.

"what happened to us? i barely know you, - i don't even know your name! - but... i know everything about you. how?" i asked him.

i could feel him smiling in my hair. "you've heard about the imprint in the pack's minds, so... its just this... connection. i'm sure you've gathered that, but... its stronger than anything. stronger than just an ordinary 'being in love.' its that times 10. it only happens with wolves. its funny though, i didn't think we could imprint with vampires. although, i guess since you are half human... and i'm jacob. jacob black"

"renesmee cullen." i saw the look of surprise on his face, and was about to start worrying when it turned slightly to anger, when something terrible happened.**(A/N: start listening to "crazier" by taylor swift. it just works so perfectly with this!)**

i've heard - well, _seen_ forks, through my parents eyes - of forks, and apparently, the skies can open up and start throwing buckets on you without any given notice. now i know from experience what its like to have that happen to you. and lemme tell you, its not fun.

somehow though, it got really funny when jake picked me up, bridal style, and began to spin me around, slowly - so i wouldn't puke - but so perfectly, that i didn't mind the fact that my hair would be frizzing up with the amount of moisture that was plummiting down on us.

i started laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck, and tucked my head under his, trying to prevent the water from soaking me thoroughly. that worked well.

giving up, i brought my head back up, to have it inches from jacob's. i know, i know... _OMG! they're going to kiss!_ um, no.

but something else happened that was better.

i started looking into his eyes, and i was lost. they were such a soft shade of grey, and yet it lit up his face. they held his heart, showed me everything he couldn't say - or think, apparently - and i felt so perfectly in place there, i didn't even notice when he stopped spinning us. he was gazing at me, as if i was his world, and was giving him life. he looked like a blind man that was seeing. i couldn't help but smile, and i thought of how i probably looked the same.

i don't know how long we stayed there, but soon enough, we decided it would be best not to get phemonia because we were being stupid.

walking back to his garage - we were afraid that paul might still be in the house - he held my hand protectively. when we got under the cover of the roof, he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. we both watched the roaring clouds. i decided to show him something special.

"jacob, watch this." as soon as i said that, a huge bolt of lightning speared across the sky, lighting the night sky on fire. it lasted seconds, yet it did damage. "oops." i said shepishly as i saw where it had hit. an old tree was burning off in the distance.

i got up, and motioned for him to follow me. he looked slightly amused, if anything, but still wanted to turn off the fire.

sprinting at inhuman speed, i reached the tree and held out my hand. the rain came faster and stronger right above the tree, and slowly, the fire died down.

i gasped when strong arms wrapped around me. turning my head slightly, i smiled at my jacob. gingerly, he rested his head on mine, and laced our fingers together.

his 'rabbit' as he called it was a warm place to sit when we got back, drenched. rosalie would grimace at this, i'm sure, but to me, it still looked beyond amazing.

we fell to sleep, and i'm sure, that night, we fell in other ways as well.

**A/N: and a dramatic finish! hmmm... soooooooo?! wadoya think? ok, i didn't want any fluff in that one... i just wanted it to be romantic, lovey-dovey. you know. i think it went alright... right? well, R&R, lemme know what you think!**


	3. The Devil's Spawn: one sexy leper

**A/N: ok, i'm pretty sure this makes me the world's biggest loser, but YAY!!!!!! i had 68 people visit my story!!! i'm sure that's like nothing compared to a normal writer on FANfic, but to me, that's freaking awesome. i'm still getting over the fact that people in Iceland, Ireland, Germany, estonia, mexico, armenia, puerto rico, hong kong, syrian arab revar, singapore, chile, india, netherlands, philippines, united kingdom, new zealand, australia... all of you wonderful countries out there are reading this!!!! that's just mind-boggling. you guys are awesome!!!!**

**oh, AND... since i have all of you awesome people looking at my story, could at least _a few_ of you review? PLEASE?! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! i'm dying... i wish i'd get a little tip about how well or terribly i'm do'n here, so.... yeah, please review!**

**and, onto the story... enjoy!**

**Ch 3**

i woke in the morning, way beyond confused. why was i in an old - yet rather comfy - truck? rose would _never_ allow something like this in her garage. was this some kind of prank...? hmmm...

then, i noticed the wonderful heat that was pressed across my body. gently shaking the mussed curls of hair from my face, i got an unabstructed view of the man holding me.

last night came flooding back to me and i had a huge smile on my face. i didn't even care that it showed the tiny points of my fangs - yeah, though normal vampires don't have them, i have fangs that get longer when i'm in a fight or hunting, or something along those lines. i burried my face in his neck and sighed at the heat there. and the smell. mmmm... not in a food way, but in a yummy jacob way, his aroma was amazing. so male, and strong, and delicious - once again, i _so_ did not mean that i wanted to drink from him, not that he wouldn't enjoy that...

he snapped awake and nearly jumped from the truck from the cold feel of my skin. laughing, i gave him a smaller smile, so he wouldn't be super freaked out by my fangs while he was still disoriented from sleep. he gave me a guarded, confused look, then he seemed to understand who i was, and smiled down at me.

"hello, beautiful," he murmered in my hair, then, kissing my head, he sighed. i didn't have to ask why - duh, i can hear his thoughts; he loved the smell of me, my hair.

smiling once again, i intertwined my fingers in his, and we just watched the sun rise for a while. his stomach let out a bit of a growl, and i laughed.

"c'mon. lets eat something," i said, still smirking.

i already knew his house from his mind, so i just walked in, jacob at my heals. as jacob started looking everywhere in the kitchen for food.

we ended up haveing cold pizza, - almost 2 boxes, jacob had 9 slices - flat root beer and fritos. best meal i've ever had, including every type of gourmet shit my dad has made for me before.

after breakfast, we walked along the beach we had been at before. well, we started walking, then we just ended up holding each other on this dead log on the shore. **(A/N: start listening to 'cowboy take me away' by the dixie chicks)**

i couldn't help but think how i never wanted to leave this place. this wonderful place. i knew i would have to; the volturri could be right on my tail for all i knew, so i always had to keep moving. i wondered how i'd be able to work that out with my jacob. i couldn't leave him behind, but i couldn't bring myself to ask him to leave his pack, his family.

this place, on the beach, in his home, was my home. i could feel it. it wasn't like in alaska, with my biological family, where it all seemed like a false facade. i felt so perfectly happy here. i'd only been here for a little, but just one night with the man you've just imprinted with - apparently - can change your entire view on life.

i could feel my soul growing here, my heart was expanding. i was perfectly safe here, it seemed, and my jacob was with me...

i wanted to just lay here forever, watch the sunset, even though it wasn't even noon yet. as long as i was with my jacob, as long as his arms would protect me. i wanted to sleep on the sand, watch the stars above me, feel jacob holding me tightly. his chest, my pillow. yes, that would be perfect, amazing... everything i could possiblye want, need, was my jacob.

i needed him to take me away from everything i had to worry about, everything i had to hide from. let me run free, with him, forever, high above the problems of my life. he needed to set me free, him by my side, as we tackled the impossible, and escaped the destroyed world my life had become. as long as he was with me... as long as he was mine. i could feel how i loved him already, was in love with him. nothing was stronger than this imprint, i had a feeling.

i wanted to run away, from everything. wanted to be free. jacob, the only person i would see, need, in my life. i could feel it. he would run with me, he would do anything for me, i could already tell. there was nothing compared to my love for him.

resting my head on his chest, i smiled as he picked us up, and led us to sit on the dry sand. as he laid back, he pulled me with him, until my head was once again on his chest, and his arms were around me, our hands intertwined.

i closed my eyes, and heard his heart beating beautifully in his chest. his breathe matched up to mine, as did our heartbeats. i couldn't imagine anything this perfect.

who gave a damn about the volturri, anyway? they wouldn't find me. and even if they did, my jacob could help me fight them off. we could, i knew together, we would outsmart them. well, i hoped, anyway.

as i laid there, i felt his hand at the small of my back, and i wanted to moan at the sensation. mmm... he was so warm, it felt amazing.

then, i noticed something. my hand - my _skin_ - was touching his. which meant, not only could i hear his thoughts clearer than normally, but now he could hear mine. he had heard everything i had just been thinking about...

i was nearly on my feet, when jacob pulled me back down, smiling. "Nessie, its ok. i think its only fair; you get to hear my thoughts all the time."

i looked away, so he couldn't see how annoyed i was at myself.

of course, i realized, my hand was still in his, so he already knew how embarassed i was.

he pulled us into a sitting positiong, and stroked the hair out of my face, ever so gently. then, it hit me. "Nessie?" i asked. where had that nickname come from. oh. lock ness monster. i laughed softly then.

i looked up to find his face inches from mine, again. but there was going to be a different outcome, i knew. i leaned closer to him, and with his hand holding my face, he brought his lips to mine.

ok, i don't know about you, but i was _so_ not prepared for what happened when his lips touched mine. sparts lit up behind my eyes. i gasped under his touch and parted my lips, breathing in his scent. his hand at my lower back pulled me closer, so i could feel the heat coming off his torso. my hand pulled his face to me, hard. thank goodness he was a tough wolf, because that could have hurt a normal human.

my hand was on his hard, shirtless chest. we started kissing, harder. it was desperate at this point. his large, calloused hand that had been at my face was at the skin of my neck, lifting my head, closer to his. i was a good foot shorter than him, so he changed the possition. he shifted me so that i was above him, giving him a better angle to kiss me.

his tongue forced my lips open, and my moan was animal-like when he began to explore my hungry mouth.

as i was above him, my abs were at his upper chest, his arms were circled, low, around my waist. i smiled as i kissed him again, slower, more controlled, but still a bit seductive.

he kept me above him; he ran sweet, slow kisses along my jaw, and i sighed. pulling me down, so i was once again lower, he hugged me, tight. the sun had now broken through the haze of the morning fog, and jacob smiled. "i haven't seen the sun so bright in a long time. it just doesn't shine like that around here."

"i'm not even controlling it this time. its so beautiful."

we held each other there, for who knows how long, but eventually, one of the pack came to fetch us for lunch. apparently his name was seth; he had been a friend of my mom before she and my dad were married. hmm...

**JPOV**

we walked in to find the entire pack, all standing around a high counter table, wrestly over lunch.

as soon as we did, the entire pack turned to us. since nessie's hand was in mine, i heard her thoughts. _what am i? a leper?_ i snickered mentally and thought, _nah, you're just so damn sexy, all the guys just can't resist looking at you. either that, or you're just a realy sexy leper._

"renesmee, i'd like to talk to you," sam said, all of a sudden.

nessie ignored sam and started laughing at what i had said. all the guys gave her a questioning-her-sanity look, and i laughed too. "hell yeah, i am. that's why..." she finished in her head, **_everybody_**_ loves me._ at that, all the guys got down on their knees and started bowing their arms up and down, as if worshiping her. _holy shit_. i thought.

_just wait until you hear what they have to say..._ she thought. all the guys started yelling out, saying "i love you renesmee!!! i love you!!! i love you soooooo much!!!" they all started screaming similar things, all the while, my sister, Rachel, and Sam's wife, Emily, watched the whole thing, partially in complete disbelief, partially unable to contain themselves.

i was beyond myself, already clutching my stomach, i was laughing so hard at the sight. you would know what i mean if you saw their faces. the pack, i mean.

and then, as soon as they had started worshiping her, nessie told them, "now, forget everything that just happened, and continue doing whatever the hell you were doing before." at that, all the guys got up, solemnly, and started fighting over Emily's food once again.

i'm sure rachel, emily and i looked at nessie like she had 9 heads at that point, but nessie just smiled.

sam, since he had been in front of nessie, looked confused, and then he went back to the table of food.

smiling at the whole thing, nessie went over to the table and grabben a blueberry muffin.

shoving the whole senario into the back of my thoguhts for better analisis later, i came up behind nessie and wrapped my hands around her waist.

**LPOV **(leah's POV)

ok, so i walk in to see jake hanging on this chick at the end of the table in his kitchen. at first, i just thought, 'finally, jake scored himself a girl... but why the hell is she here? whatever. the guys don't seem to care.'

i grabbed a muffin. when i did, i got a better view of her face. _holy shit! the little bitch!_

at that, the devil's spawn looked up at me, beyond pissed. "oh, so let me guess?" i snarled. "you can read minds, can't you? yeah, you're just like your bloodsucker father, huh? your mom must be so proud of you. you're picking up where she left off, going after they guy she hurt. you three are all the same. damn parisites."

oops. that was not wise on my part. the little twit made the most terrifying - no way would i say that outloud - growl my ears have ever heard, and i've seen a _lot_ of beyond pissed-off leeches in my lifetime, sadly.

"i'm not **anything** like my fucking parents. to hell with them. don't **ever **compare them to me." she hissed at me, and then turned on her heals, disappearing at the speed of light.

jacob glared at me, and i was all the more confused.

as the door slammed behind him, i just gave the pack a questioning look. sam - damn him - answered me. "i don't know about the shit with her parents, but about jake? well, they've... imprinted."

you could not imagine my shock at that one.

**A/N: not bad, eh? hahaha whatevs. but you know the drill, R&R, so i don't go COMPLETELY insane. and yeah, i know the song is kind of old and all, but i grew up with the dixie chicks, and while i was writing i was listening to that song and i was like, "that's it!" and i just had to put it in. so yeah, check it out. **

**ok, so in the next chapter, i hope things will get a little bit more light-hearted, but you can't really tell... the story just likes to write itself, so.**

**anyways, earlier on in the chapter... wadidya think? like the little fluffiness there? hehehehe... *laughs menacingly* _that_ was fun to write!**

**i mean, i don't know about you, but i can just _imagine_ what jake smells like, tastes like... *laughs at myself* and again, i say, whatevs.**

**alright, so hopefully, if my chem teacher isn't an ass, i won't have too much homework, and i can write tomorrow. but i promise, if SOMEONE reviews, then i'll make sure that i do. biyas!;)**


	4. Bloody Ecstacy

**A/N: alright, i must admit, i was VERY close to just not writing today, completely out of spite... NO ONE'S REVIEWING! geez, people! i have had 97 visitors, and i think... 167 hits? something like that. but seriously! can't ONE of you review? you guys are killing me here...**

**alright, so, hopefully you like how this is rolling out... i'm trying to slowly drop little, tiny, not-helping-at-all hints about the REAL deal about why Nessie left her family... you're gonna be in complete shock when i finally reveal what happened! **

**but (sadly for you), you won't find out about that for a good... idk, maybe 30 chapters? if i can even keep this up that long? idk, but we'll see.**

**anyway... on to the story!**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Ecstacy**

**NPOV**

i was vagely aware of jacob behind me, trying to catch up to me.

_Leave me **alone!**_ i screamed mentally at him. i knew he could here me, but he kept going, racing as fast as his furry legs could go. too bad for him that i'm faster.

not to mention that i get even faster when i'm pissed off.

and that, i was. _what gave her **any **right to compare me to them?! they are so obsessed with themselves. didn't even care if i died. didn't even care if they killed carlie or E.J. either! and now look where that got me! jackasses._

_who are you talking about? _jacob's thoughts interrupted my own.

_it doesn't matter! just give me a minute, leave me alone._

_nessie, stop closing off on me. _

_that's what i do. deal with it. _i knew i was being harsh, but i didn't really care, as long as i could have a moment to myself, to just think, regain my mask.

obviously reading my thoughts again, jacob thought, _you don't need to put a mask on for me. just let me help._

_i'm done talking about this, jacob._ at that, i sped away, even faster than before, and before long, i had passed the boundaries of the USA.

though i have my dad's abilities to read minds, i don't have his span. i can't hear thoughts unless they're within a good 200 meters of me. since jacob wasn't, i just figured he had given up, since his mind wasn't an annoying buzz in my head anymore.

and then, the inevitable guilty feeling settled in. damn it all.

**JPOV**

as my Nessie sped away from me, past the border of Canada, i decided to try another tactic. i stopped, right in the middle of nowhere, and watched her leave. the funny thing was, i could still hear her thoughts, and i could hear her think how she couldn't hear me anymore.

then, i slowly moved forward - well, slow for me. still wicked fast for a normal human. once i knew that she was barely not hearing me, and i knew she had stopped, i planned my next move. readying my muscles for an extreme amount of work, i crouched.

shooting forward like a rocket, i barely made it to my nessie before she heard me.

_you win, jacob_ she said. that's not good.

then i saw her face. imediately, i was phasing back. when she realized what i was doing, she blushed and turned away. i had to smile at that.

_what? you don't want to see me naked._ i got no response at that. tugging my jeans on, quickly, i came to her, and wrapped my hands around her cold body. it felt colder than normal. she was shivering.

"oh, baby. come here." i turned her around, and she burried her face in my bare chest. i held her so tight, i'm surprised that she could breeze. i just wished i could take away the hurt she was feeling. yes, i knew it was hurt. she was only acting mad, inside, she was burning.

i wished i had the ability to take away whatever was hurting her. i knew she wouldn't tell me, she wasn't ready to, but i wished i knew...

knowledge of the cause of her pain was what i wished for most.

feeling helpless, i held her as tight as i could.

"ness, let me take you somehwhere warmer," i said, and before she could protest, i had her legs around my waist, and i hugged her to me, taking off in the woods.

as we sped past a specific forest, i looked down to see a sight i wasn't prepared for.

nessie, her eyes black, and her lips pulled back in a way i had seen too many vampires do when they prepared to launch themselves at prey. only with nessie, her incisors were nearly three times as long as normal, and they looked _sharp_.

"nessie?" i nearly whispered.

she instarntly pulled her lips together, but her fangs were too long, they stuck out anyway. she blushed and looked away.

i didn't care if she had fangs or not, if she was a vampire or not. so, lifting her chin towards me, i said, "you're thristy aren't you?"

she nodded and tried to pull her face out of my grasp. i held on. sighing, she said, though it was hard to understand with her fangs, "yes. i am... there was a..." she stopped. i nudged her to keep going. "a grizzly, and since there isn't any bars or anyplace where i could get some drunk guy or something---" she stopped abruptly then, and almost got away with looking away, before i placed my hand around the back of her neck lovingly and tilted her face towards me.

"nessie, you can tell me. yeah, i don't have experience with this, of course, but i still understand. we have an imprint, you don't have to be embarassed about it. just spit it out."

she sighed heavily and then went on once again, "since there aren't any humans i can feed off anywhere near, my senses are hyper-aware, and i just smelt a grizzly, and i was wondering if.... " she nearly stopped, but kept going, her eyes closed, "if i could stop for a minute to just go for a quick hunt." a minute later, she slowly opened her eyes.

i kissed her forehead, but then i realized something. "nessie? is human blood better for you?"

she nodded skeptically. i thought another minute. "you're not venomous? that's what sam told me... so, if you were to bite a human, they wouldn't become a vampire?"

she nodded again, cautious now.

"why not drink from me?" i asked her. i saw her eyes open completely in surprise.

she took a while to respond. when she did, it was a whisper that i had to strain to hear. "jacob... are you sure?"

i nodded. "you know, that, well, i'm not sure if it hurts or not. i bet it hurts like hell... it can't feel _good_. so, i mean, i really can just go after that grizzly and---"

i cut her off by grabbing her hand, and using her nail to slice across my upper chest, right below my collor bone.

i saw her eyes widen in greed. she was shaking, i could feel it. she wanted my blood _really_ bad. but she was resisting.

"jacob---" she sounded strangled.

"nessie. drink." she just nodded.

her cold lips met my skin, and i gasped at the sensation.

**NPOV (A/N: start listening to 'lovegame' by lady gaga)**

as i heard jacob gasp, i nearly stopped then. but when he started moaning, i just couldn't help but keep going.

as his blood flowed in my mouth, i gasped outloud.

it was the most amazing thing i had ever drinken before. better than any blood the world could offer me.

it was hotter than anyother, and it was perfect. it was sweeter, yet it still tasted like... like...

jacob.

it tasted perfectly like my jacob. i drank greedily, but slowly.

only a half a second had passed since i had started drinking from him.

i started to slow my drinking, and i began to notice a sound i wasn't prepared to hear.

jacob moaned, and gripped my hips, pulling me to him. i laughed seductively and kept going. he wrapped his arms possessively around me, and kissed me, everywhere.

my cheek, my neck, my shoulder...

then, when he started groaning my name, i lost it. no longer hungry for his blood - though it was still more than appealing, i brought my head up, touched my hand to his chest, healing him, and caught myself before i could put my bloody mouth to his.

i wiped my face with the back of my hand, while he began to kiss me faster, all over my face. my jaw.

he almost kissed my lips, but i brought my finger to cover his lips. he gave me a questioning look.

"my fangs." was all i said.

he smiled.

pulling my hand away, he kissed my, on the mouth, anyway.

i was being very carefull not to cut him, until he placed his tongue in my mouth.

he started to trace my fangs with his tongue. _holy hell. _he was exploring a lot of places that i never thought he would want to see.

i moaned, and it turned into a full-out, vampire growl. i knew jacob could feel the vibrations of it as the sound came out of me.

he was making me so hot. he was being so _good _to me. well, more than _good. _

i was lost in ecstacy, and then, as it began to slow, kisses becoming less demanding, i sighed and felt my fangs slide back into the roof of my mouth.

i layed my head against his chest and traced the scar i had left from drinking from him earlier.

he began to jog, slowly this time, back to his home.

as it came into view a half hour later, i kissed his scar, i brought my legs down from around him, and landed silently on the unpaved road.

my jacob held out his hand, and we walked together to the house, where i could see the shocked faces of the pack out the windows.

i simply laughed, showing the image again in my mind with a mental laugh for my jacob.

he laughed as well, and squeezed my hand gently, giving off his warmth that warmed my cold heart.

**A/N: was that not some awesome fluffiness?! **

**alright, here's the deal, people. if i get ONE, just ONE review, then i will continue... before th weekend. cuz, well, i'm busy this week. and the more reviews i get, the more likely i'll feel like writing more. i promise i'm not going to stop just because i don't get any reviews, but if i don't get any reviews, you'll have to wait for the weekend for another chapter. :P**

**oh, and if any of you think that this is inappropriate for rated 'T' then, just let me know... i'll change it, but i just don't want to have that whole warning that i think you get for having it rated inappropriately. i know, i know... there is no way in hell this is innappropriate for 'T' yada, yada, yada... you never know what someone might think. so yeah, just let me know.**

**biyas!**

**~riley**


	5. Shit, Damn, Fuck

**A.N: ok, i can tell that you're all really mad at me. i haven't written this hole week. i have my reasons! stupid chem project. so retarded. and even i had gotten any reviews (WHICH I DID NOT) i wouldn't have had time to write anyway. 4 softball games this week, each 4 hours long. plus practice. good God in heaven.**

**so yeah, i'm sorry i've taken so long, but this explains a LOT. and yet, it still keeps so much out. i'm hoping this is frustrating. i don't want you to guess what will happen. i really hope you won't. the ending is gonna be insane...**

**alright, now, just a heads up - i'm writing another story - 'break your heart' and i have one chapter in so far. anyone who wants to read it, well have at it! its a crossover of maximum ride by james patterson and vampire academy by richelle mead. please visit the story!**

**anyway, i know the chapter title is nothing but profanities... i wonder if i have to change this to M for that...? hope not. alright, enjoy this tiny chapter!**

Chapter 5: shit, damn, fuck

shit! ok, its sunday night, tomorrow's my first day of school at forks high, and i have NOTHING TO WEAR. i mean, i seriously don't. its not just that what i have is bad, its that i only have lingerie, a black camisole, and super short, destroyed jean shorts. its not like i can walk into school on my first day wearing any combination of those things without looking like a hooker. one sexy hooker, but still, a hooker.

"lingerie, a black cami, and short shorts?" jacob asked me. i laughed and elbowed him.

"i have to stop thinking... things when you're holding my hand. this is getting annoying."

now he laughed, and put his arm around my waist. we sat down at this random dinner in port angeles. he was going to take a shift, run around with the pack, and i was going for some shopping. goodness knows i need it.

he smiled at that. i mentally stuck my tongue out at him. he did the same.

"nessie, i need to know something..." as i slid into the booth, he slid in on the other side, looking... desperate.

"baby, when... before your mom had you, and she was here... well, the doc had said that they had taken an ultrasound..."

shit. he knew. this wasn't good. so not good. if he knew, the wolves knew. they couldn't know about carlie and e.j. they just couldn't... if the wolves got involved with this, then the volturri...

"whatever happened to the other two?" he asked me, interrupting my line of thoughts. i looked up to see him looking at me intently, watching every emotion play across my face, giving my thoughts away. i put on my mask.

"i don't know. i haven't seen them in... years."

"that's when you left?" shit.

"yeah." i knew what he was about to ask. i just wished there was some way that i could avoid this. damnit. unless i wanted to erase his thoughts... no, but that was wrong. especially not to jacob. it was just wrong... but, he still couldn't know. he just couldn't.

"nessie---"

"jacob." i cut him off, saying his name with such intensity, he just looked at me with a question in his eyes.

"i'm sorry, baby, but you just can't know this."

"nessie, i have a right to know this. for all i know you could---"

"jacob, look at me."

he looked at me, and let the full force of my eyes burn in his. i saw his look of stubbornness and question disappear from his face. then, his eyes unfocused. i held his gaze.

"you don't care why i left. i was just running away from my parents because i hate them. i don't have any siblings. its just me. tonight, we were just joking about my terrible selection of clothes. everything was light-hearted and un-important. you didn't ask me about my family, but you touched my hand, i realized the reasons why i left, that i don't have any siblings."

at that, i dropped his gaze, fast, looking down at the menu in front of me. i knew jacob was looking around in confusion, but he still didn't remember what he had been about to ask me. thank goodness.

after dinner, i said my goodbyes to jake, wished him luck, blah, blah, blah. i was really worried though. because, whether he liked it or not, the pack would find out about me drinking from jake that one day. never a good thing.

so, i was planning on 'taking a vacation' right before they found out. meaning, while i am 'shopping' i will really be heading to forks for a while, maybe even outside of town, just away from the pack for a while. but first, i still had to shop.

at various different stores, i searched for everyday clothes. i found a LOT.

ok, so i had this awesome dark pair of destroyed jeans, white flip-flops, one black, one white and one pink lacy cami, long sleeved v-necks, two graphic tees, a sexy navy blue mini-skirt, a nice little skanky lingerie set, and the this shirt that was bare on the shoulders, only because the collar started below my shoulders. so, the sleeves were there, of course, but they started below my shoulders. it was a fresh ocean blue, and it was gorgious.

after all of that, i got a manicure and peticure, bought the awesome french tips set that i had done, you know how they have black tips sometimes? well, i got that, with blue beneath it. awesomeness.

not to mention my hair. i was having fun tonight. i got it cropped shorter, a bit above my shoulders, and i had more defined red highlights to add to my almost red brunette head. my bangs only consisted of a tiny amount of hair, right above my eyes. loveliness.

ok, by this time, its 8 pm, and i gotta get going.

hopping onto my motorcycle. i only have to think to make the rain start, to take away my scent so the wolves won't find me. i search into sam's mind, and find that he already knows what has happened, and right now, the whole pack is deciding what to do about it. great, so now this is a family matter.

i decided to stay inside of his mind for a while. putting my body on autopilot so i wouldn't drive into another car or something, i listened intently.

jake, dude, that is just so nasty. i'm guessing it was... seth?

_yeah, quil's right. that's just... not right. just, no. _hmm... oops, guess it was quil. what a strange name...

_i just, why would you---_

_its pretty simple, really. the leach probably had to hypnotize him to get some anyway. just like she did before... _damn her. ugh... leah

_wait. what the hell are you talking about. _shit. jake. shit. oh, shit.

_goodness, jacob, look in your own memories. she erased your memory at one point so you'd forget to ask her about why she's here and all of that._

there was a silence. and then.

_she's too dangerous. look what she can do. we have to take her out. _sam

_the little bitch! _paul.

_there has to be a reason why she would do that. i really BIG reason..._ jacob.

JACOB! you've known her all of a few days. you can't know that. the truth is that she's so much more powerful than we ever thought. she has to be taken care of.

SAM, listen to me! i don't care how righteous you feel you are by doing this, but i still know her, there is a reason. gawd, i don't deserve him. he started playing in his mind the time when i had ran when leah compared me to my parents. the time i had started crying uncontrollably. he showed when i forgot his hand was holding mine, and i would think about the volturri, and my parents. my brother and sister, although jacob only knew that their names were carlie and e.j., he didn't know they were related to me.

_there's something here that we don't know yet, we can't just take her out._

_jacob, it doesn't matter, you know that she is MUCH more powerful, more deadly than she has let on. we're taking her out tonight. _the last sentence was spoken with the order of the alpha, and everyone was quiet. no one could object. DAMN HIM.

_oh, go to hell, sam. its so kind of you to just take everyone's rights away, just make them fight when they don't want to. _i screamed mentally. they all heard me, as i knew they would.

_filthy bitch! _ everyone was outraged that i had been listening. i could tell that jacob was mad that i had blocked his memory.

_we already know i'm a bitch. what's your point? and fine, you want me gone, i'm already gone. _i showed them how i was on my bike, speeding away into the night.

_nessie._ it was my jacob.

_nessie, what are you? how can you do all of this?_ he, without words, also asked me how i could do this to him. i couldn't answer that one.

i sighed mentally. when i was born, i could touch someone, and i'd show them what i was thinking. same with my... brother and sister. i heard snarls, growls, and gasps. _then, even though i'm the youngest, i have the most power. eventually, i... evolved. i can touch someone, and copy their appearance, their talents, their voice.... with vampires, i can copy their extra abilities. so, yeah. that's why i can do so many... things. _

_and i so shouldn't have told you that. for your own sakes. i'm sorry. _

_wait! are you going to erase our memories again? _

_yes. only i'll do a better job this time. otherwise, when the volturri find you, they'll know everything. _

_the volturri?! aren't they like that royal family things---_

_yeah. and i have to go. none of you will remember me every coming to the town. i'm so sorry. goodbye._

_nessie! _was the last thing i heard from my jacob, and then, their minds were blank of their memories of me, and i slipped out of sam's mind.

A/N: alright, i know this is one of my worst chapters, but it needed to be there. and yeah, its kinda sad. i know, i know... but you're gonna LOVE the next chapter.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R... PLEASE!!!


	6. His Broken Heart In His Eyes

**A/N: alright, i know, i know... i suck. i haven't updated in... how long? BUT, in my defense, i had A HUGE project that was never ending and i just had to get it done (i barely got it in in time for the due date) and it was just massive, so yeah... there's my excuse. if you had one like i did, u'd understand. and, to top it all off, before i could update again, get this, my computer just decided to die. so now, i finally have another one... so, i'm really sorry about all of this, but blame the stupid old computer that is now somewhere in a landfill.**

**and just so you all know, i HAVE NOT given up on any of my stories. i haven't. i'm still going, but when school's over, i can write a hell of a lot more.**

**ok, and Nikie-love... i started crying! i saw ur review and i smileed like the hugest dork. i was kinda giving up on the whole fanfic writing, but then i got ur review and i was just like... holy crap. someone actually likes wat i'm writing! thank you SOOOOO much! and AVATARISLIFE u rock. like seriously, u two are my saviors!**

**and i no, u guys haven't been reading as much of my stories... and i bet you're giving up on it, but maybe this will make you feel better: THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOME. it really is... so have fun!**

**Chapter 6**

alright, one thing anybody who knows me knows, is that when i'm upset, sad, depressed, pissed... pretty much anything negative, i shut down. if you ask me a question, you'll either get no response, or one that isn't sufficient. and that's weird for me, but its true.

also, if i'm mad, the anger will just build and build, and build... and then i'll explode. i'll have a fit: a screaming, cursing, sobbing tantrum. its not all that pleasant to see.

lucky for you, you won't be **seeing** it, but you'll **read **about it. i'm sparing you right there.

lucky for you (again), i haven't hit the exploding point yet. i haven't even left forks yet. i know, its sad, but i couldn't leave just yet.

i went to the edge of town, and followed the mental instructions i had picked up from the pack, though they hadn't known i did. i found myself at the end of a driveway miles long, the brush was covering some of the road.

carefully pulling in, i made my way at about 30 miles per hour. i could go much faster, but i couldn't bring myself to.

as the house came into view, i gasped. it was the exact replica of my house in alaska. well, our house in alaska.

i pulled in and parked, but left the engine running. i slowly walked up to the front door.

i stood there, staring, for goodness knows how long. finally, i let out a breathe i hadn't known i was holding, and put my house key in. it fit. the house really was a replica, or my house was really a replica of this. i wasn't sure.

turning the key, i unlocked the door and it opened. just like in a scary movie where you just knock on the door and it opens, revealing the creepy haunted home. but not this one. it was worse.

there was nothing there, yet i could sense the falseness of it all. i could sense that everything was under a veil of disguise.

the formating was the same, so i closed my eyes...

i remembered in distinct haunting detail, my home in alaska. i remembered the piano in the area behind the couch, the tv that was always on but too low for human ears, i could feel the fabric of the love seat, and i recalled the various details of the kitchen, the bedrooms upstairs, the bushes around the house kept perfectly. the garage with all of its various cars, all different, all special. i remembered my mustang. ahh... my mustang. i would drive her as fast as she went as soon as i was in the car, the key in the ignition. hearing the pur of the engine and knowing the power of the gift i was given. rosalie really knew how to pick out the right car...

i willed all of this back: the rooms, the furniture, the color, the happiness...

as i opened my eyes, the veil was gone.

my house was back.

all the details were exact, just as i had imagined them. i could reach out and touch everything there, and know that it was real. nothing was ever really missing from the home, it was just that a veil had been put over everything so no one could see this. which meant...

fuck them. damn the volturri. no one in my family had the power to put such a veil on, but the one girl, katherine, could.

they had been here. what if they were the reason my parents had left? what if the wolves never did actually run my family out of forks? it was all a facade that the volturri (no doubt) had made up. they must have someone new who can control minds, erase memories. maybe that's where my ability to control minds came from... but when did i ever actually come in contact with her?

god, who knows. i started really paying attention to all the details of the house. then i noticed the piano.

it called to me. i felt this familiar urge to sit down and play. i NEEDED to play. and i knew just the song.

walking gently at a human pace, i came to stand next to my old friend. stroking the black wood, i felt a tear fall down my cheek. i missed the piano. i missed the feeling of the keys under my hands. closing my eyes, i sat down.

i cherished the moment my fingers touched the keys. especially because, when they did, i could see my dad. Edward Cullen. 109 years old, but he was still lively, always protective of me, always watching over me like the perfect guardian angel.

if was like the memories i had seen in my mother's head. when she had, well, hallucinated and seen my dad's face, heard his voice. it was exactly the same. and just as it had been for her, it consoled my heartache.

placing my hands on the keys once more, i began to play, and sing.

"A Thousand Miles" by vanessa carlton

"Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd

And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder...."

i couldn't go on any farther. i stopped singing, stopped playing. the pain was too great, and it just didn't feel right to sing this song, when i was doing opposite. i was walking thousands of miles away from my Jacob.

sniffling, i got up from the piano, and walked around the rest of the house. i came to the room that was empty in this house, but in the replica in alaska, my room stood. this time, i decided to create what was supposed to come alive in this room.

closing my eyes once again, i remembered my home in alaska, my room. the drawings that hung from strings running across the room. photos i took were also up there. in the place that was meant to be a walk-in closet was my drawing table and a tiny shelf of clothes. the rest of my wardrobe was in my mom's room. my little desk was cluttered with books, random drawings of dream clothes that alice would make for me. my bed was a king, but the beautiful deep blue comforter was hidden under books, my laptop and random pictures. mirrors hung on my door, my vanity had its own as well. the french doors led out to the balcony. i pictured all of this and willed it to life.

opening my eyes, i saw that my room was perfect. i sighed, but it was not in contentment. still, i was determined to make myself forget everything that had gone wrong with jacob. so, i began to draw.

it took me 5 minutes to discover that the massive canvas that i was painting on was not coming out as landscape full of a pride of lions, but a pack of wolves, standing mightily on the edge of a cliff. this image was all too familiar. especially when jacob's eyes sparkled in the face of the tallest wolf.

just like all of my drawings, the animals began to move, as they would have in my memories. that's the gift of my drawings, and the curse. they come to life. they move. talk. live. on the surface of my paper, but still, they were really and truely there.

looking around, all i saw was jacob's eyes. every picture held his eyes, held their tears, held their pain. all of my photos, had in the backround, a pair of eyes, in the bushes, in the window, in someone else's expression. he was everywhere that i had created. and destroyed.

screaming, i ran down the stairs and slammed the door. the veil fell over the home again, but i knew that my room would always stay, the eyes of my jacob would never leave my life.

**A/N: alright, it could have been better, i know. but i just want everyone to know this: SOFTBALL SEASON IS OVER for me. AKA: i have all the time in the world to write as much as my imagination can come up with. so, you will be hearing a hell of a lot more from me, and very soon. i plan on posting another chapter on monday, another on tuesday, idk about wednesday, but thursday is definite. friday, maybe, saturday absolutely, and sunday, perhaps. so don't worry about my absence taking place anytime soon!**

**so, please R&R! i know its not as exciting as i planned, but, hey, its just the beginning of the story, and i sort of am at a lost of what to put in next. so anyone who has any ideas, feel free to give me some advice! anyone who has a song they want in here, just let me know, i'm all ears.**

**lastly, PLEASE check out my other story Break Your Heart. if you've read maximum ride and/or vampire academy series, you'll (hopefully) love it. even if you haven't, it doesn't really matter, you'll catch on really quick.**

**so yeah, that's all i have to say. hope you liked it!**

**-riley 3**


	7. Forgetting My 18th Birthday

**A/N: BIG thank you to AVATARISLIFE! i looked up Riley and the Roxies... i LOVE THEM! and, in my next chapter, i'm going to be using their single, "Sweetheart" hope you approve! anytime you have any other suggestions, feel free to give me some advice. plus this song is sooooo perfect for this part of the story!**

waking up at noon, i covered my eyes with my arm. god, why the hell was the sun so bright? i felt like i had a hangover. or... something.

trying without any real effort, i pulled myself, half asleep, half dreaming about being awake, half still snoring, out of bed... only to fall on the floor.

goddamnit, but i felt like shit. and i really had this itch in the back of my memory. there was something huge that i was forgetting here. its like waking up on your birthday and forgetting that you're finally 18. yeah, that was a funny day.

but now, i have this funny feeling that i've forgotten something huge, that i just learned today...

shit, rebecca's coming home. goddamnit. i grumbled inaudibly myself for a few more minutes as i slowly regained consciousness.

smacking at my radio, i finally find the on button, and this song i've never heard before. for some reason, though, i feel like it matches my mood perfectly.

**Sweetheart [Single] Lyrics by Riley and the Roxies**

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

_And now you act like you don't know me,_

_So you can kick it with your homies._

_I've been feeling like you'll say what you want to say,_

_When the time seems right for you to walk away,_

i started shoving on my jeans as i heard a commotion coming from the kitchen.

_So you can leave me here with no words to say,_

_And you can go ahead and make your clean get away._

_At least I said, all I said, and helped my self clear my head_

_While you just smiled, acted like, everything was going right_

_I can't deny I wish it was, somehow both of us called the bluff_

i nearly walked out the door, until i smelt it.

_And I'm empty handed, and I'm feeling used, feeling like I can't talk to you,_

_Who are you, what have you, done with my old friend?_

_The one I used to talked to for what seems like hours on end,_

_I thought that I, would have some time, to think my mind, and realign_

_But I was wrong, and you were right, I guess I'm not the dating time_

_Pretend like we had nothing oh!_

that too sweet smell burned in my nostrils, and i nearly puked at the stench.

_Act like I've been dreaming oh!_

_I feel abused_

_**Chorus**_

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

_And now you act like you don't know me,_

_So you can kick it with your homies._

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

strangely, it still smelt kind of appealing, as if it reminded me of a similar smell that i craved.

_And now I can't believe that we are,_

_Growing apart its getting so hard_

_**Verse 2**_

_Clear your throat, check the phone, grab the hangar from the coat,_

_Look at me, walk away, tell me that you need some space,_

_Pretend like we had nothing oh!_

_Act like I've been dreaming oh!_

_I feel abused_

_Before all of the after math, remember how we used to laugh_

_Remember how we used to be, we used to laugh, we used sing_

and i knew that smell. leech.

_Pretend like we had nothing, oh! act like I've been dreaming oh!_

_I feel confused_

_You were my sweet less than three when it was equally difficult_

_I thought that we could forever be so inseparable_

_I thought that we we could be so inseparable,_

_I thought that we we could be so inseparable._

_**Chorus**_

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

_And now you act like you don't know me,_

_So you can kick it with your homies._

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

straining my ears, i heard a little voice that sounded all too familiar.

_You used to cry whenever we'd part_

_**Bridge**_

_Baby come back, baby come back, baby come to me_

_(And now you know!)_

_**Chorus**_

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

the ass who stole everything from me. he. was. here.

_And now you act like you don't know me,_

_So you can kick it with your homies._

_You used to be my little sweetheart,_

_You used to cry whenever we'd part,_

_And now I can't believe that we are,_

_Growing apart its getting so hard_

two words: edward cullen.

ripping out of my skin, i launched myself at the smell, tackling a boy, who oddly looked a hell of a lot like edward cullen. and bella. shit. bella. and someone else... who the hell it was, i didn't know. but i had this strange sensation of forgetting someone really important.

whatever. as we quickly brawled in the middle of the floor, i heard something glass break. then we were pulled apart. by sam. WTF?

"enough jacob!" he shouted at me, and i couldn't move as paul and embry held my arms behind me. i continuallly gave sam a pissed-off-tell-me-what-the-hell-is-going-on face. he continually gave me the use-your-freaking-head look.

he finally gave up. "look at him." he pointed at the vamp i just tackled. "who does he look like. and don't say cullen. i mean, just look at him for a while."

i just raised an eyebrow at sam. paul gave me a quick jab to the ribs. cursing, i straightened, gave sam a fast glare, and started to stare at this blood sucker.

30 seconds later: nothing

1 minute: nada

3 minutes: zip

5 minutes: zelch

10 minutes: didly

15 minutes: squat

20 minutes: sam is delusional

21 minutes: and the point of this is?

22 minutes: he'd look kinda... like a hot chick if he had redish hair.

23 minutes: especially if it were curly

24 minutes: definitely with brown eyes

25 minutes: kinda sexy

26 minutes: miss her...

27 minutes: wait... who's 'her'?

28 minutes: holy shit... my nessie.

"what the FUCK is going ON HERE? how the hell did she... how do you know her? what the...?"

i started shaking, growling, loosing it... then it stopped.

it was because my girlfriend just happened to appear right in front of me, holding dice that she was about to roll.

then she turned, and our eyes met. then she disappeared, along with the boy that looked so much like her, in a fright and in her place came the most frightening sight i've ever seen. goodness knows how many vamps appeared, all with clokes that went to the floor. all had red eyes, and the three that the rest centered around had papery skin, but i knew it would be as hard as any leech's. they stood there, staring at us until they all came after us when one of the three flashed a metallic prism in the air.

_well, that's not a good thing_, was the last thing i thought before i phased, only to be knocked out by five vamps, too fast for me to see.

**A/N: ok, so The-Dark-Love-Writer... i really kinda needed that. i've been sitting here, for goodness knows how long, wondering what the hell i'm going to do next... i mean, i know exactly what the plot is that i wanted for this, but i just didn't know if i should start the main plot line yet... i decided i should, so everybody! please R&R! i want reviews! school will be over... in 5 days... so unless i get caught up in my other story (not on fan fic) that hopefully i'll get published one day - its almost done! and if i do, my name really is riley landers, so i might like put a notice on fan fic, and you guys could check it out? hmm... i really hope you would! but anyway, that won't be for a while, so...**

**just stick with reviewing this for right now... just tell me wat ya think!**

**~riles**


End file.
